Many spatially or temporally regulated splicing events are regulated by the binding of auxiliary RNA binding proteins. These proteins act to modulate the functionality of the constitutive splicing machinery and often target specific RNA by binding to specific sequence elements in specific RNAs or groups of RNAs. RNA binding proteins may target multiple gene products, leading to the coordinated post-transcriptional regulation of groups of genes.